Azumerries!
by Luciel Rossfellow
Summary: Little stories surrounding Azumanga Daioh characters after graduation. Be warned, there will be crossovers.


Author's Notes :

-My first submission to FFnet! Wheee

-Rated T unless you're a ten year old who likes the idea of implied vulgarity and smashing cellphones.

-This fanfiction is a work of, well, fanfiction! Although I am credible for this plot, Azu or not, I do not own any of the characters, places, or settings that will be appearing in the story (or at least, not in the first few chapters)

-This story is s "sequel" to Azumanga Daioh, but the crossovers maybe inaccurate in terms of timeline and set universe of the foreign series. I only intend to use these characters to initiate interaction with the world of Azumanga Daioh.

-Honorifics and pseudo-japanese are used in this story mainly for effect.

-Credits to: Kiyohiko Azuma (Other credits given at the end of each chapter for the purpose of keeping the elements of surprise and nostalgia intact.)

-More Author's notes on the end of each chapter… If there is a need for it.

Azumerries! part 1

-**The world keeps spinning** -

A healthy yawn lifted the faculty. Yukari felt the usual stress of a long schoolday doing what she does best… Nothing. The last four years was just so much of a blast that she had grown an immunity to whatever quirks her new homeroom class can throw at her. Apparently she had no qualms about showing the world how bored she was with her new freshmen and the new four-year plan.

Beside her, Nyamo was finishing up for a day's work. She didn't have that plastic enthusiastic smile she had been wearing for her students. She was monotonously checking papers, giving the illusion of concentration, barely hiding her inattentive state. Somehow the pricelessness of the past four years have stacked on her too, and Yukari noticed it first.

The ice was too thick. But Yukari decided to try and break it first.

"Nya-"

"Yukari..."

"Yeah?"

"Feel like going out tonight? My treat."

Yukari was rather awed. Never did Nyamo was the first to mention hanging out, even reminding Yukari it was her treat. Or at least, not in a looooong, long time. It was almost as if she feared that Yukari would say "no", even if it would never happen. Not in a million kazillion years.

"Uh, Sure. Then I'll pick the place."

The reply startled Nyamo equally, but the mood for conversation ended right there and the long slump continued after it. They both resumed sitting idly in their office chairs, enjoying nothing but the tics and tocs of the white clock hanging by the doorway.

"Uwah!"

Both bowled over as a flaky tune invaded the room, which after a few seconds they recognized as a cellphone.

"Ah" Nyamo began, raising the cell to her ear with a click and a beep. "It's mine."

"Hello? Ah, Ayu-chan!"

_Ayu-chan?_

Yukari watched half intently as the gym teacher's face shone bright for the first time today.

"Hm? Yes. Yes. Really? Sounds nice! How was it?"

Yukari felt a twitch in her hair at the imagery of good food. Finally, she had an excuse to blow off some steam. With feline agility she leapt to her feet and snatched the phone before the dumbfounded Nyamo could react.

"$#$ BOURGEOIS!! WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR GOOD FOOD, HUH!? HUH!? WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND SHOW OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE!? YOU-"

"_Ah, Sensei ya!_"

Mercifully, the familiar voice somehow halted the stampede in Yukari's brain. She has saved Nyamo the cost of a brand new phone.

"Osaka?"

Yukari forgot. Yukari always forgets. "Osaka" actually has a name. Still, to Yukari, the very idea that Osaka can use a phone sounded much like a conspiracy for the next Yakuza grand scheme.

The scandalized Nyamo leaned closer.

"_Sensei, Sensei! We all went to magical land today! _"

Yukari nodded intently. "Yeah? Anything happen?"

"_Yomi died!_"

"Oh. Really?"

There was this cumbersome silence.

It lingered for a while…

…A little longer…

…Crickets outside the window seemed to sing louder than usual as if celebrating the moment. The usually hallow, whooshing breeze has become visible to their ears.

Suddenly the air felt too awkward. As if the school were hit by an atomic bomb, both teachers strangled the phone to its death. "NO WAY!!"

"_I'M NOT DEAD!_"

"_Ah, she lives again!" _

"_I DIDN'T DIE! GIMME THAT!! Hello? Sensei?"_

For reasons unknown to everyone else, Yukari was sniveling over her side of the phone.

"Yomi… I'm sorry…"

"_Wha..?_"

"Yomi… Live a happy afterlife…"

"_Wah?_"

Yukari shoved the phone back to the once again befuddled Nyamo and prepared for a mad dash.

"Where are you going?"

She replied with a mannequin turn of her head. "To pay my respects…"

"She isn't dead! You're talking to her right now! Hey-"

Before she knew it, Yukari was gone, leaving nothing but the aftersound of a racecar off the pitstop. It's too late for anything now.

"So…" Nyamo began again. "What happened?"

"_I just fainted on the roller coaster… Oh for the love of- SHUT UP, TOMO! I WAS CARSICK! CARSICK!!_"

Something hit Nyamo.

"Today is your test results, right?"

Delight came back to Yomi's voice. "_Yes! I passed!_"

"_Even though she failed two times!_"

"_YOU FAILED YOUR FIRST TEST TOO!_"

"_Not twice! You flunked it twice!_"

There was now an errant sound of stretching cheeks on the other side.

"_Aaaah please calm down! Please calm down! Wa- Kurosawa sensei?_"

Nyamo was brought back to action. "Chiyo chan! You're studying abroad, right?"

"_Yes!_"

"When are you leaving?"

"_This Sunday…_"

The sound of stretching cheeks stopped.

"_So you'll be leaving for America three days from now? _"

"_Yes…_"

"_America, huh? I guess it's your chance to get bigger!_"

"_Really? What makes you think so, Kagura-san??_"

"_Because America is home to the biggest people ever! It's in this magazine… Uh… Here!_"

"_Waaaahh!!_"

"_Uh, Kagura, that's a different kind of 'big'. _"

"_That, Yomi, may become the aftermath of your futile diet!_"

"_What was that?_"

"_Fufufufu… It has been my plan from the start! Tempt Yomi with munchies, bring her to buffets, swing her off her pathetic diet! And now the circle is nearing completion… Yomi shall become a really fat girl who never got a boyf-Ugyuk! _"

The sound of stretching cheeks resumed.

"_Demo nah, Chiyo-chan… We'll miss ya._"

"_Eh?_"

"_Yeah, it would be kind of sad…_"

"_Sonna koto nai desu! I'll visit every now and then! Promise! _"

"_Promise?_"

"_Yes sniff I promise!sniff _"

"_Ah, Chiyo-chan gomen! I shouldn't have… uh…, don't cry… _"

"_Gome ya, Chiyo-chan._"

"_It wasn't you, Kagura-san, Osaka-san. It's just… sniff it's just sniff… I'll miss everybody!_"

Gloomy silence was in the room.

"_Ah! I know! Let's have a farewell party for chiyo-chan!_"

"_Finally something good from Tomo's head._"

"_Hey!_"

"_So, when?_"

"_This Saturday! Let's all go this Saturday!_"

"_I'm coming!_"

"_I'm in._"

"_Me too._"

"_Great! How about we invite Kaorin?_"

"_Oh yes, Kurosawa sense-_"

**BEEP**

Nyamo stared aberrantly at the words "Battery Empty" seconds before its light went out. She was back to reality, with curtains, tables and all. Right now, a frustrated side of her can think of a hundred ways to smash the phone to pieces. Her luck may have kicked her out of their world, but at least she now has plans for Saturday night.

Next Update Previews

-Skeletons in the closet released! Nyamo and Yukari finally reveal their high school "adventures!"

Additional author's notes:

-There are a couple of Pseudo-Japanese inserted as what some would think is incorrect to common urban Japanese, such as those ending in "ya" or "hen". It is actually a regional dialect from Kansai. Since "Osaka" comes from Osaka, and Osaka is in Kansai, she of course has this dialect.

-"Sonna koto nai desu!" means something like "It's not like that!" or "Not really!". I cant find any English phrase to replace the feel (and cuteness) of it.

-Obviously, no crossovers… Yet.


End file.
